


Fate

by Ayennnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Red String of Fate, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi Needs a Hug, Self-Indulgent, Time Travel, Unreliable Narrator, sad sakusa kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayennnie/pseuds/Ayennnie
Summary: "Are you courageous enough to defy the fate that the gods have put upon you?"-With a hardened scowl and the sound of his heart breaking, he lowly muttered and shook his head - defeated, "Fate is cruel."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that Hyogo and Tokyo are near each other haha  
> I apologize for the inaccuracies >.<

There was a portrait of a handsome young man in the middle of an antique-looking room. An old man with curly jet black hair stared at it longingly as if trying to convey his deepest thoughts and desires to the painting. He stares at it, trying to remember something, but his mind was only capable of playing hazy, short snippets of his youth. Then, there was a soft knock on the door.

Standing at the door is an adorable little boy smiling with his right hand grasping a basket of accessories. He didn't stand for too long as he approached that old man with confident steps.

"Do you wish to see him again?" he received a nod in response.

"Are you courageous enough to defy the fate that the gods have put upon you?" he received a hoarse sound of approval from the old man. 

"Very well, at midnight, the moon perfectly reflects on the river, jump with his face on your mind." The boy took his hand on his own and put a golden bracelet on his thin wrist before vanishing in the air. The old man looked at the comfortable weight enclosing his wrist.

Time passed in the blink of an eye, and the old man soon found himself standing on a bridge. He took a step and jumped to the center of the moon's reflection. His thoughts were entranced by the man in the painting -and for a fleet moment - the old man found himself unable to think about the inevitable drowning.

However, it was disrupted, as his consciousness started to slip, his eyes snapped open, and he found himself begging for **another life**.

***

**December 23, 1880**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**9:23 PM**

Soft footsteps and the murmurs of people surrounded the modest place. The lively festival quiets down as the stars shone brighter than before. A glance around, and pairs of lovers walk hand in hand as contented smiles adorn their faces. Women and men wearing silk fabrics and expensive fans roamed with an air of confidence. However, the poor timidly walk, avoiding them.

A young man with a joyful expression arrived. An air of cockiness surrounded him as he slowly walked. He was about to leave when a young boy blocked his path.

"Sir! Would you be interested in these handmade accessories? There are bracelets, rings, and necklaces" The boy slightly raised the basket he was holding to show the man.

The golden bracelet has crystals gleaming as bright as the stars and illuminated the moon caught the man's attention. Albeit reluctantly, he reached down and carefully grasped it in his hand.

"They're all pretty! But, I think I like this one the best,"

"Great choice, sir! That will be 500 yen."

He paid for the bracelet and walked away from the boy without sparing another glance back.

From afar, the young boy was staring at the retreating back with a knowing smile. " The gods had given that to you - it's a symbol of their approval to _his_ return. May the goddess Tsukuyomi grant you her blessing." After that, the boy vanished.

An hour passed, and the young man is silently walking away from the remains of the festival. A few people were walking along with him, and a frantic voice called his attention. 

"Atsumu! Where have you gone? I was waiting for you all night." The old woman stopped him in his tracks, and he glanced back apologetically.

"My apologies, I bought something earlier, that's why I was late."

"Well, be early next time. I was looking forward to chatting with you - don't keep your _future mother-in-law_ waiting."

"Yes, madame. Have a good night." Atsumu offered the woman a huge grin and a nod before continuing his walk home.

***

**December 24, 1880**

**Hyogo, Japan**

**6:00 AM**

The residents opened their windows and started their morning routines as soon as dawn came. Children excitedly ran outside to play while their mothers sweep the floors and do household chores. 

On the riverbank, several maidens were whispering among themselves about the gorgeous man sleeping on the water. Carefully, they approached him and woke him up. When the man woke up, everyone was entranced by his beauty. His sharp jawline, full rosy lips, thick eyebrows, and a pair of obsidian eyes - the man's beauty is truly a sight to see. However, he only glared and closed as quickly as they opened then his body became limp.

"Oh goodness! It's Sakusa Kiyoomi, the famous handsome fisherman!"

"He's gorgeous!"

"But, what brought him here?"

"Did the sea wash him to the shore?"

"Poor lad, we must help him."

The women brought him to the nearest cottage clinic run by the local villagers. Soon, he woke up and blearily examined his surroundings. Slowly, he lifted his left hand and lightly slapped his cheek - as if trying to wake up from a dream.

"Oh no! He must've hit his head somewhere." A girl from the crowd quietly commented.

"Stop that, my boy, were you overworking yourself again?" The elderly nurse loomed over him with a questioning gaze.

"No, no. I just can't believe any of this."

"I think you're tired. Sleep some more, then you may go home."

"Yes, ma'am,"

The elderly woman pats his head before addressing the small crowd of girls.

"Ladies, go back to the river. I'm sure you have some chores left unattended." She scoffed at them and left the room.

At that, the group dispersed. Giggling and chattering about the fisherman. They were blushing and unable to hold back a few squeals. When they playfully pushed each other out, Kiyoomi grumbled to himself and tried to sleep.

***

**December 24, 1880**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**1:00 PM**

Atsumu was working in a loud and busy street in a big market. His mother asked him if he could get something in the market, but he got stuck in the waves of people rushing and pushing.

"Tsumu," A familiar voice called him, but he doesn't know where it came from. While struggling to walk through the crowd, a horse suddenly went out of control and ran recklessly.

"A horse! It's running towards us! Run!"

The situation got out of control, and the people were in chaos. A rough hand suddenly grabbed Atsumu out of the street. It took a few minutes to recover from shock, and he stared at the newcomer.

"Omi! Where have you been?" Atsumu exclaimed, unable to keep his excitement hidden.

"I was walking around to see you, but you weren't in your stall," the fisherman said. When people were rushing away, Kiyoomi gingerly grasped his wrist again as they ran through an alley. They stopped to catch their breath.

"Omi-omi! You... you can't just drag me out of nowhere... what if I fell in that crowd?!" Atsumu complained while glaring at Kiyoomi.

"I'll catch you, and maybe even your heart-" Atsumu slapped his shoulder and looked away.

"That's dumb! Do you want to catch these hands instead?" he retorted.

Kiyoomi half-heartedly muttered an apology and continued to walk to the market. They bought a few materials that Atsumu's mother needed. While he wasn't looking, Kiyoomi went near a pond to pick some colorful flowers and hid them in his small bag.

"Christmas is approaching - where is your family celebrating?"

"Mother decided that we will just celebrate with the Kita family."

"Oh right... for your engagement with Shinsuke..." Kiyoomi felt disheartened as his voice slowly faints.

"Come on, don't be like that. Although Shin is kind, you're more fun than him. Even if you're prickly sometimes." Atsumu tried to comfort his childhood friend, but he only sighed. Kiyoomi's mind sank into deep thoughts - he couldn't even hear the noisy crowd.

***

**December 24, 1880**

**Miya Residence, Tokyo, Japan**

**5:20 PM**

After a long and tiring day of work, Atsumu prepared his things before going home. His mother told him that they would stop by a seamstress to get the _yukata_ he would wear on Christmas.

Arriving at their doorstep, he noticed an expensive-looking _vehicle_ that belonged to the Kita family. His suitor came before them. 

"Good Afternoon Madame and Atsumu. I brought some gifts for you." A man beside the woman greeted them. The man has soft features, unreadable expression, intriguing hair color, and short stature.

"Ah, Shinsuke! Please have a seat. It's a pleasure to see you again." Atsumu's father entered the lounge and welcomed his _future son-in-law._

They left the arranged couple on the balcony while the parents went to the kitchen and discussed the wedding plans. The two were silent. However, the silence brought a sense of comfort between them - it's not awkward as one may think.

Later, Shinsuke brought out a box decorated with elegant gold and silver ornaments. He opened it and gave Atsumu a diamond necklace. Along with the jewelry, Shinsuke handed him a small book containing various poems written for him - he even recited his favorite.

Although it was dark, Atsumu felt his cheeks and ears heating up. Shinsuke found the change endearing and proceeded to sing a passionate song. While singing, he caught Atsumu's eyes twinkling in delight, and he couldn't help but accept how entranced he was.

Shinsuke stopped for a second, leaned on his toes, and brought his palm to gently cup Atsumu's cheek. He stared at him, at his honey-coated irises, the slight frown in his eyebrows, his soft-looking golden colored hair blown by the wind.

_Miya Atsumu is magnificent, gorgeous, a masterpiece created by the gods._

He couldn't find any more words to describe him as those weren't enough. He leaned closer and pressed a chaste Atsumu's lips.

It was heaven, they thought, a blissful sense overtaking their bodies. However, it was hell and pure torture for someone. No, perhaps it was worse than that - _way_ worse - maybe double? Or triple that amount of pain? Nothing was enough to describe the searing pain that Kiyoomi felt on his chest. _No amount of pain_ could ever compare to seeing the love of his life with someone else.

As Atsumu and Shinsuke pulled away from each other, he saw Kiyoomi holding flowers outside their house.

"Oh! Omi-omi! Excuse me for a while, Shin, I have to see someone." He eagerly ran down the stairs to see his friend, leaving a confused Shinsuke behind.

***

**December 24, 1880**

**Miya Residence, Tokyo, Japan**

**5:50 PM**

Atsumu greeted Kiyoomi with a wide grin, and they talked near a tree.

"Oh god, did you see that?" He asked, but Kiyoomi did not say anything.

_"_ It's an unusual feeling, but I think my heart is going to leap out of my chest... Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice you earlier. How long were you standing there?" Atsumu talked breathlessly without bothering to lessen the excitement in his voice.

"Have you... Already fell in love with him?"

Atsumu took a minute to observe Tooru's face. He looked crestfallen, but he had a gentle smile - not his usual scowl. Atsumu placed his hand near his chest and told Kiyoomi,

"I think so..."a faint pink appeared on his cheeks and broke their eye contact. Atsumu said it in a whisper but the volume of the emotions pierced through Kiyoomi's soul.

Kiyoomi handed him the flowers hesitantly and accidentally took the crystal on Atsumu's golden bracelet.

"Well... Congratulations to you. I hope that we will keep in touch in the future... I'm happy for you, Tsumu."

"Of course, we will keep in touch. You may be annoying but, you are my greatest friend, and I am grateful that God gave me you." 

Those words crushed Kiyoomi. He could feel his throat tightening as his heart painfully aches and yearned for Atsumu's love. He couldn't bear his emotions, so he clenched his fists and ran away with the crystal from Atsumu's bracelet.

"Hey, Omi-omi! Where are you going?"Atsumu tried to follow him, but he was stopped by Shinsuke - his fiance's - soft hand.

***

Kiyoomi rushed to the nearby sea, trying to calm down. He was in agony and despaired. He knelt and allowed the waves crashing, the howling of the wind, and the distant noises to overtake his senses. Numbly, he envisions the thought of drowning in the sea would be better than feeling anything. He marched through the silent waters when the little boy grabbed his hand and pulled him to the shore.

"What are you doing? Can't you remember the reason why you're back to the past?" The boy asked him and sighed.

"The gods granted your desire to challenge the flow of fate!"

"When Miya Atsumu accepted his first love's proposal, you were devastated by the news. So while fishing in the night, you drowned yourself. But you ended up being saved in a far city instead. So you went abroad to forget everything and made a fortune. You made a name in Europe by painting exquisite landscapes and portraits. When you turned old, you moved back to this city to find Atsumu and Shinsuke, only to be welcomed by disappointment. You bought their antique house and painted him when he was young." 

The boy effortlessly narrated Kiyoomi's past as he hung his head low in guilt. The dark color of his hair obstructed his vision as he felt too drained to do anything else. Wordlessly, Kiyoomi's mind started to play those memories - he reminisced until the boy's voice pull him back to reality.

"You are an exception to this era. Unlike Atsumu and Shinsuke, you can transcend the time of the past. You already failed in your original life, don't let this divine chance be repaid with nothing!" The boy suddenly exclaimed to him.

"But I already failed-" Kiyoomi was interrupted.

"Then go back! To the time where Atsumu still doesn't accept his proposal." The little boy snatched the crystal from Kiyoomi's hand, recited a prayer, and tossed it to the sea.

***

**December 24, 1880**

**Miyagi, Japan**

**6:00 AM**

Kiyoomi woke up at the cottage clinic again, the elderly nurse and ladies surround him. He was surprised at first, but he finally understands what he needs to do. _Atsumu must end up with him._

Without a second thought, Kiyoomi stood up and ran outside. His body still hurts, but he doesn't care anymore - he doesn't want to lose the chance given to him. He dashed through the chaotic market until he saw Atsumu's dazzling face.

"Tsumu, dearest !" he shouted. The enthusiasm he felt was almost overwhelming - finally, he can call Atsumu again.

Kiyoomi's palm reached Atsumu's hands and dragged him out of the streets. They ran through an alley and stopped to catch their breath.

"Omi-omi! You... you can't just drag me out of nowhere... what if I fell in that crowd?!" Atsumu complained while glaring at Kiyoomi. 

Instead of repeating what he said before, Kiyoomi opted to hug Atsumu as tightly as he could. He felt Atsumu freezing up before slowly relaxing and returning the hug.

"Did something happen? Are you overworking again?"

"I thought I won't see you again..."

"What nonsense are you spewing? I am always here - you'll never get rid of me even if you want to," Atsumu was baffled. Kiyoomi pulled out of their hug and looked at Atsumu in the eyes.

"Can you meet me tonight on the shore? " he asked.

"Of course, why?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Alright, but first, let's go to the market to buy something. Okay?"

They proceeded to go to the market, and Atsumu bought the materials that his mother asked for. While he wasn't looking, Kiyoomi saw the flowers near the pond - he remembers the night of Shinsuke's proposal. 

Instead of picking the flowers, he bought lanterns that he would use later.

***

**December 24, 1880**

**Miya Residence, Tokyo, Japan**

**5:20 PM**

Atsumu told his mother that he would meet Kiyoomi on the shore tonight. His mother reminded him that he would soon marry Kita Shinsuke and that he needs to cut ties with the young fisherman. He felt his heart tighten because he knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

"I understand that you like Kiyoomi, but you cannot split your heart into two, sweetheart. No matter how hard it may be to pick, make sure you wouldn't regret the choice you will make - choose _your_ happiness." his mother advised.

In their front yard, Atsumu saw the Kita family vehicle and, he felt a knot in his stomach. When Atsumu saw Shinsuke on one of their windows, he paused and adored how handsome the man is but guilt is raging in his body. Atsumu couldn't bring himself to greet them, so he ran away to go to the sea.

"Atsumu! Darling! Where are you going?" he could hear Shinsuke's mother's voice.

"Oh, he's just going to see a friend, my friend. He'll be back soon,"Distantly, Atsumu heard his mother try to calm the fuming woman, but he didn't turn back.

"My goodness, many people are running away from their suitors nowadays. They don't know that their elders just want the best for them," Shinsuke's mother complained but, Atsumu's mother discreetly rolled her eyes at the statement.

\---

Upon reaching the shore, Atsumu saw the stunning sight of the sunset. He waited for a few moments when Kiyoomi approached him while dragging the boat. They both get on board, and Kiyoomi started to paddle away from the shore.

When the night came, the moon shone brightly, you could see a clear reflection on the sea. It was breathtaking - the glistering fire on the lantern, the twinkling stars, and the endless sea suggested a romantic atmosphere.

Kiyoomi picked up a small guitar he borrowed from the town and started to sing love songs. Confessing his long-kept feelings through heartwarming lyrics and melody.

By just listening to his voice, Atsumu's heart started to beat like crazy. For the first time, he wanted his world to revolve around this man's life.

Atsumu's hand moved the pieces of hair that blocked Kiyoomi's face. He caressed Kiyoomi's beauty marks above his eyebrow, closed his eyes, and leans forward to kiss him.

At the back of his mind, Kiyoomi is still concerned about their future. He doesn't have much money as Shinsuke nor Atsumu. He never got any education, for his father only knew the sea and its blessings. His mother left them because she doesn't want to be poor anymore, and he's afraid that Atsumu would do the same. He gently pulls away from the kiss as he faces Atsumu.

"Will you grant this poor man's wish - can I be your partner for life? Can I be a part of your present and future? Will you allow me to hold a valuable place in your life? If I would be unable to provide for the kind of life you wanted, all I ask is to please stay with me." Kiyoomi asked, his obsidian eyes gently searching through Atsumu's warm golden orbs.

"You are already part of my past, and present, of course, you belong in my future. I don't pretend to know the challenges you're facing, but I'm not afraid. I would love you until the world's last day comes," Atsumu replied without an ounce of hesitation.

Despite the trust Kiyoomi has for Atsumu, he still couldn't help but feel troubled. Blinking, he realized that Atsumu leaned closer to hug him.

"We don't need too much money - don't worry too much about it. Besides, I can work and earn money alongside you," Atsumu added.

Kiyoomi faced him and held Atsumu's hand close to his face.

"Are you sure that you would marry this _ordinary_ fisherman? You could still-" Atsumu cuts him by kissing him again.

On that night, the sea witnessed a love sprouting, the stars seeming twinkled in glee and rejoice to their love, and the moon illuminated it all. And somewhere, the gods were in awe and amusement as they witness the thread of fate snap and replenish before them.

After that night, they went to Atsumu's house and left the very next day. They settled in a fishing village in the Kagoshima prefecture. They got married and built a small and lovely home - _together_.

***

**March 19, 1885**

**Kagoshima, Japan**

**3:40 PM**

Five years have passed, and everything seems perfect. The old married couples there were even jealous of how sweet they were to each other. Atsumu would go near the sea where Kiyoomi is working to give him his lunch and stay there for a while as they chat. Atsumu works as a seamstress, and people are delighted with his works that he opened his shop.

However, it all came crashing down in one afternoon. Atsumu was walking through the streets when he encountered three masked men. He quickly walked past them, but one of them grabbed his arm. Atsumu couldn't escape them as their grip was firm. They won't even budge when he tried to kick them. He was silenced, tied, and dragged somewhere. The men took him to a small cabin in the middle of a forest.

The men instructed Atsumu to enter and cease his futile struggle. Upon entering, he came face to face with _Shinsuke's mother_.

"Miss? Why are you here? What's happening?" he asked, but the old woman just sneered at him. Atsumu felt someone kick his back and, he had no choice but to kneel in front of the woman. The woman yanked his hair and shrieked.

"Do you know what happened to my son Atsumu? He went mad! He looked everywhere for you! You left him worried, without any notice, but here you are _happily_ prancing around with that poor fisherman!" The woman cried.

"I was helpless... I couldn't even help him... I guess he loved you more than himself... My Shinsuke traveled restlessly - he always hopes that maybe one of those days you would come back to him. If only you could see him, you would see the pain through his smile... And it breaks me that I, his mother, couldn't even do a single thing for him!" The grip on Atsumu's hair left as the woman sobbed and continued with the story. Helplessly, Atsumu could only stare at the wooden floor.

"My boy went on to board on a ship, thinking that he would see you again... But a storm came, and not even his body was left... You should have told him that you don't want him! You gave him hope, and it gave him death! Oh, my dear poor son! _"_ she exclaimed.

Atsumu felt guilt slowly piling upon his shoulder. He admits the recklessness in his decision and, things could've taken a different route. But what else _would_ he have done? His heart had already decided before his mind caught up. Perhaps the act of selfishness should've trampled him. But, as he remembers Kiyoomi's timid smile -Atsumu could never bring himself to feel any _regret._

" I really don't want to end it like this, but my sanity is long gone... I couldn't think of anything else but my son... So now, let's burn in hell together!" The woman took the gasoline and lit the house on fire.

Atsumu tried to escape the room, but it was locked tight. Shinsuke's mother watched his despair and desperation while sitting on a couch with a smirk painting her once innocent face. 

As if recovering from fear, fleeting adrenaline rushed through Atsumu's veins. On shaky legs, he stood up and ran to the door. He was a step away, but a piece of wood pierced his leg and knocked him down. Atsumu resigned to his fate as he laid down, curling on himself, thinking about _Kiyoomi._ Kiyoomi's smile, laugh, how his eyes crinkle, his little mannerisms, _everything_. With Kiyoomi occupying his mind, Atsumu felt a smile creeping on his face. _My Kiyoomi._

Dark and heavy smoke could be seen from the middle of the forest as the villagers panic and alert their families. Suddenly, a man came rushing to Kiyoomi's home, panting and frantic. 

"Sakusa! I saw your husband being dragged by men! I think they went to the forest!" The man pointed to the smoke coming out of the woods. His words were hurried as he pants and try to catch his breath.

Kiyoomi dropped everything he was doing and sprinted to the forest, hoping to see his dear Atsumu, praying to everything that his beloved is safe. He saw a house that was almost burned to ashes. He bravely kicked the door and saw Atsumu's curled figure. Kiyoomi took Atsumu away from the fire and held him close to his chest like how he does every day.

"Tsumu! Love, please keep your eyes open- I'm here now! I will take you to the village."He tried to carry Atsumu. Atsumu gazed at his suffering husband, a tear formed in the corner of his eyes. Atsumu wants to punch himself because he couldn't do anything to comfort his Kiyoomi. Slowly, he touched Kiyoomi's cheeks and was about to say something when Kiyoomi stopped him.

"Please just don't say a thing, just keep smiling at me...yes?"Kiyoomi sounded helpless, his legs giving out below him. He leaned on a tree, keeping Atsumu close and grasping his limp hand.

"Will you promise me that you'll stay by my side? Tooru, I'm afraid that if I let go of your hand, I'll lose you... When I first realized my feelings for you, I started to become greedy - I wanted to live with you, grow old with you..."Atsumu couldn't even finish his sentence as his heart began to sink. His words were starting to slur as the dizziness worsen.

" Tsumu, It's alright... You don't need to say anything else... Just look at me... " Kiyoomi felt defeated and listened to his Atsumu.

Slowly, Atsumu released a short chuckle, " If I was reborn again, please find me even if I don't look as handsome as now..."

"I will find you, despite where you are. I will recognize you, despite who you are. You're _my_ Atsumu, no matter what happens," Kiyoomi replied. Certainty dripping in his voice.

"And in that life, please marry me again... So I can make it up for our lost time here..."

"I'll marry you again and again. In any life that we may have, we'll be together. We don't have lost time - didn't lose any time."

The lovers bid goodbye and promised that they would see each other again. Atsumu's last breath escapes his mouth - his warmth has vanished yet, his eyes still dropped few tears. Kiyoomi's world started to crumble. He screamed in misery, then wept in sorrow.

He carried his Atsumu to the sea and dropped on his knees. The cold sea breeze seemed to comfort him, the faint light of the moon gave him solace, and time froze to grieve with him.

***

**March 19, 1885**

**Kagoshima, Japan**

**6:00 PM**

An unknown figure appeared in front of Kiyoomi. An elegant woman dressed in sparkling pearls and silver cloth called him to walk near the shore. He was scared, but her soft voice encouraged him. A blue boat decorated with seashells drifted on the beach, and the woman instructed him to get on board. He followed her, and the waves started to push the boat.

"Don't be scared, my child, for I, Izanami no Mikoto, would guide you to the sky. When you reach the heavens, the fate that you took would be judged. When they approve, you could plead for another chance."

The winds and the waves started to go violent as if they are trying to reach the stars. The clouds gave thunder and rain to support the raging storm.

Izanami no Mikoto, the goddess of creation and death, was moved by the lovers' story that she decided to help them.

" Oh poor souls that gambled with fate, I bless and pray that the goddess of the moon would be kind to you..." she bid her goodbye to him.

Finally, they have reached the first part of heaven, the garden of the moon. As Kiyoomi steps his foot on the ground, he felt a warmth that welcomed him in that obscure scenery. He saw colors that he had never seen before, a splendid lake with pine trees surrounding it.

He turned around and saw a beautiful man offering to take his husband. Kiyoomi refused at first but slowly accepted the reality that no matter how much he mourns for Atsumu, it wouldn't result in anything.

Later, a dark-skinned girl with white hair walked towards him. She was wearing a golden veil that masks her face, and he can feel a Godly presence from the girl. She asked the crying man what happened. He told the mysterious lady his hardships and his triumph against his original fate.

"Ah yes, the different outcomes and encounters of fate. Isn't it interesting? Do you know that only a few people actually succeed in altering their previous life? But it doesn't mean that their altered future is better than their original destiny," The woman said and elegantly sat beside him.

"In Miya Atsumu's original life, he lived harmoniously with Kita Shinsuke. They adopted three children, moved to Europe, and grew old satisfied with their life," she added.

Meekly, Kiyoomi asked in a soft, broken voice, "Are you saying that my choice to be with Atsumu ruined a better future?" 

"No, my son, I'm saying that something in our fate may be changed, but it is inescapable. Fate weaves itself, whatever you do, whatever you choose, it would always go with what has woven." And for the first time, Kiyoomi stopped and questioned if he was really destined for Atsumu. _Did I rob him of a good life because of my selfishness?_

"But love - love always manage to ignite the unexpected. Miya Atsumu _loves_ you, this life or the past- he holds a love for you."

" Well then, my boy, it's time to go back." The girl stood up and called the beautiful men.

" Do you still want to remember this conversation? Or do you want to forget everything and start a new life again?" The men gave her a golden lyre.

"Even though it's painful, I want to remember everything that happened between us, " Kiyoomi answered with resignation.

"You're a brave soul Kiyoomi, I admire that about you. Well then, for now, go back to the land you were born and keep the wisdom that you have gained from me."

The girl started to strum her lyre and sang a sorrowful song. Kiyoomi began to feel drowsy. He heard the chorus of her divine voice, and he begins to succumb to darkness.

When Kiyoomi woke up, he was lying on the shore, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He just sighed, sat up, and looked at the sunrise.

"If it is destiny, I will accept it. I will cherish my feelings of longing for you that is only growing. If we were really fated if we were really in love, 

I will see you again."

Kiyoomi gazed at the sea and felt a sense of acceptance wash over him. He stops for a minute to remember the little boy that helped him to turn back time.

" I'll bury you in my fading memories, and I'll be able to live with just those. Your eyes, your face, if I can forget all of it, will I be able to go back in time again to meet my beloved? -I can only yearn for that to happen."

He stands up and leaves the beach.

After 60 years, there is a renowned painter in Europe named Sakusa Kiyoomi. The portrait of Kiyoomi's beautiful lover hangs in the middle of the antique room. His most beautiful and well-known composition. He adores it and even talks to it as if he was alive. He stares at it, trying to relive their moments together, but his mind was only capable of playing short snippets of his youth. Then, there was a soft knock on the door.

Standing at the door is an adorable little boy smiling with his right hand grasping a basket of accessories. He didn't stand for too long as he approached that old man with confident steps.

"Do you wish to see him again?" he received a nod in response.

"Are you courageous enough to defy the fate that the gods have put upon you?" he received a hoarse sound of approval from the old man. 

"Very well, at midnight, the moon perfectly reflects on the river, jump with his face on your mind." The boy took his hand on his own and put a golden bracelet on his thin wrist before vanishing in the air. The old man looked at the comfortable weight enclosing his wrist.

Time passed in the blink of an eye, and the old man soon found himself standing on a bridge. He took a step and jumped to the center of the moon's reflection. His thoughts were captivated by a certain Miya Atsumu - the old man found himself unable to think about the inevitable drowning.

His consciousness started to slip, his lips pulling into a satisfied smile. Kiyoomi spread his arms open, vividly - he remembers Atsumu's calming scent and almost felt like a ghost of warmth encircled his waist. Few seconds passed -this time- he peacefully wishes for **death**.

As he was tip-toeing on the brink, the gods directed a smile at him.

***

**April 5**

**Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, Tokyo, Japan**

**9:00 AM**

Fate wasn't as forgiving as Kiyoomi thought. He woke up in the body of a germaphobic volleyball player. It was unusual for him as he does everything he can to clean his surroundings. He felt uncomfortable in his clothes - in his body. But, he guesses it was reasonable to be grateful as well. He retained his name - he's still Sakusa Kiyoomi - and he looked exactly the same. And, he _remembers._

From a distance, Kiyoomi could absolutely hear the loud cheers and the sound of balls slamming on the floor. The bright lights made him squint, and the crowd compelled him to push his mask up and curl on himself. 

Fate wasn't as forgiving as Kiyoomi thought. He entered the gym in slow, calculated footsteps. It's already the last set - the tension on the court is thick, and the air is heavy with anticipation. Soon enough, the Inarizaki crowd erupts in cheers as Aran Ojiro delivers the winning point. 

There on the sideline, Kiyoomi felt pride blooming in his chest as he replays in his mind the precision of the last toss. On the sideline, Kiyoomi tries to remember how he held those hands in their past life- how his stomach coil with contentment. But, there on the sideline, Kiyoomi couldn't do anything but watch as the setter hug their captain. His golden irises twinkling even from afar, and his smile seemed brighter than anything else Kiyoomi had seen.

With a sigh and solemn atmosphere dawning on him, Kiyoomi silently curses fate in his head. Even in this life, Atsumu threatens to slip off his grasp. 

With a hardened scowl and the sound of his heart breaking, he lowly muttered and shook his head - defeated, "Fate is cruel."

Kiyoomi dug into his pocket and brought the crumpled paper on his palm. The surprisingly neat handwriting greeted him. In bold and clean strokes, it's written, "Omi-omi, I'll set for you one day." 

"Fate is cruel," In Kiyoomi's eyes.

But, as Miya Atsumu's eyes locked with him, the setter started to approach him with long strides and a huge grin. But, as Atsumu fixed his eyes on him with _adoration_ spelled out, Atsumu gushes about his " _freaky wrist_ " while maintaining a comfortable distance to respect his mysophobia. Kiyoomi _dares_ \- he dares to hope that maybe- maybe in this life fate would favor him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story is worth your time haha <3  
> Thank you for reading!!! You're awesome <3


End file.
